


Written Across My Heart

by IllLightUpTheSky4You



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllLightUpTheSky4You/pseuds/IllLightUpTheSky4You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Bane had been together for quite some time before Bane learned about John's first name actually being Robin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written Across My Heart

Bane and John Blake had been in a relationship for nearly three years. It had all started when John's roommate, Bruce Wayne, pissed off Bane by sleeping with his sister Talia. John was sent to help negotiate a peace treaty with Bane when he actually met the guy. Bane was massive and the fact that he could probably crush him in his arms was a huge turn-on for Blake. After talking to him, John found out that Bane was actually just a big softie who was looking out for his sister, and after three months of hanging out, John finally found the courage to ask him out. 

Bane said yes and many, many dates led to them eventually getting together and led to Bane learning about John real first name, Robin. 

"I do not understand why you do not like that name," Bane told him for the fifth time that week. 

John sighed. "It reminds me of what I was before my parents died, who I was, and I don’t think I can go back to that." John and Bane were lounging on their shared apartment's couch. Bane was silent for a couple more minutes before he stood, pushing John off him as he left without a word. 

John tried to contact Bane for two weeks before he randomly showed up on their doorstep.  

"What the FUCK?!?!?!" John tried to slam the door closed, but Bane managed to squeeze through. Bane grabbed John and pulled him into a massive bear-hug. 

"I've missed you, Habibi," he stated as he placed kisses all over John's face. 

"If you’ve  missed me so much, then why the fuck did you not call or message me or let me know?! I thought that you were gonna leave me too." Bane's heart broke when he saw how John was clinging to his form.  

"I wished to surprise you with a gift, but didn't realize how long it would take." Bane led them both to their couch in the living room. 

"A gift? What could possibly make you leave me for two weeks?" Bane started to lift his shirt, much to John chagrin. "What the hell Bane?!" Once his shirt was fully removed, it was easy to see that there was a covering over Bane's heart. Carefully, Bane removed it to reveal a tattoo of the name Robin written in beautiful calligraphy. John's hand  went up to his mouth as he stared wide eyed at it. 

"This is why you weren't here? You got a tattoo?" 

"Habibi. I got this tattoo to symbolize that I will always love every single part of you, even if you don't." Bane got down on one knee. "That is also why I wanted to ask if you would bring me the greatest pleasure of becoming my husband?" John threw himself at Bane, knocking him to the ground. 

"Of course I will you big oaf!" John kissed Bane and smiled brightly as Bane pulled a ring out of his back pocket and slide it onto John's finger. 


End file.
